The present invention relates to printable blank sheets that are capable of being run through a printer, and in particular, to a printable blank sheet with objects that have clean edges when the objects are separated from the sheet.
Custom print materials have become a common way for businesses to market themselves. Custom print materials that are typically used in advertising include products like business cards, postcards, flyers, calendars, and door hangers. Typically, custom print materials are sent to print shops that specialize in preparing custom print materials, as the materials have had to be printed and assembled by specialized machines. As a result, having custom print materials made can be costly and time-consuming. Some templates are available that allow a user to make certain custom print materials on their own without having to send their order to a print shop. An example of this includes printable blank sheets for creating personal business cards.
Printable blank sheets for creating custom print objects usually include multiple objects on a sheet with perforations surrounding the outline of the objects and running through the entire sheet. The sheet can be passed through a printer and then the sheet can be folded and separated along the perforations to remove the objects. One drawback that exists with sheets of this type is that the perforations leave a rough and uneven edge on the separated objects.